Life Doesn't Always Make Sense
by Commander Kari
Summary: There are somethings in life I guess, that just don't make too much sense. Things continue on slowly, as if nothing ever happened, when really, the world is crashing down. sasunaru. Read please


Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto, Goddamnit. If I did, Sakura would not exist, and Sasuke would've already confessed his undying love for the village's #1 hyperactive ninja.

Rated for Naruto's bad language.

Pairing: SasuNaru, Would you expect anything less?_

* * *

_

_There are some things in life I guess, that just don't make too much sense. Things continue on slowly, as if nothing ever happened, when really, the world is crashing down._

"Ne, Sasuke" Naruto called, dashing up next to Sasuke. The raven-haired boy didn't look at him, just kept walking, hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Hn." He muttered, gazing at him out of the corner of his eyes. Naruto shrugged clasping his hands together behind his head. He glanced downward, shifting his feet so that he was in step with Sasuke. "Dobe?" He stopped walking. He gazed over at Naruto emotionlessly. Naruto paused looking up at Sasuke. Sapphire eyes locked with obsidian eyes.

"Sasuke.."

_Sometimes it seemed as if running away could solve everything. Like running away from your dilemna could make it go away. As if it would get tired and leave you alone._

_But it wouldn't._

Sasuke scowled. "What are you staring at?" Naruto turned bright red and turned away.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted clenching his fist and shaking it in Sasuke's face. The brunette recoiled, blinking furiously. "I wasn't staring at you if that's what you were thinking!"

"Well, I wasn't actu-"

"Yeah well what the hell do you know?" Naruto snapped, turning on his feet, and making a mad dash in the opposite direction.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called, watching him run. He sighed and continued back on his way to his house.

_Sometimes if you ran hard enough, the pressure in your lungs would make your chest hurt. The pounding in your heart could almost block out any thought you had._

_That's why he did it._

Naruto collapsed against his door gasping for breath. Every muscle in his body was screaming at him in protest when he attempted to pull himself to his feet. He sighed heavily.

"Damnit I did it again!" Naruto whined, holding his head in his hands. "I was going to do it. But...I got so damn flustered!" He dropped his legs against the concrete in front of his door. Dropping his head against the worn wood of his door. "Arrrggghhhh" He groaned clenching his ocean eyes shut.

"Dobe.." Naruto's eyes snapped open, staring awestruck at the owner of the voice.

"Sasuke-Teme!" He scrambled to his feet, despite the shots of pain his muscles were giving him.  
"What was that all about?" He questioned staring intently at the blonde. Naruto placed a grin on his face, ruffling the hair on the back of his head.

"What are you talking about Sasuke-Teme?" He asked laughing. Sasuke scowled.

"You know what I'm talking about, baka" Naruto tilted his head at him in curiosity. "Earlier, You just spontaneously freaked out on me...What's the deal?"

"Wha-? There's no deal..." Naruto told him. "I'm fine, I wa-"

"Don't lie to me"

"Excuse me?" Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about Sasuke-Teme"

_Sometimes it's hard to stand behind something like happiness. As if like cardboard, one breeze of confrontation, and it's knocked down. You just can't avoid it. You have to confront it eventually._

_Whether you like it or not._

In a flash, Naruto was pushed firmly against the door of his apartment. He flinched, clenching his eyes shut, his heart beating wildly. Sasuke stood no less than 12 inches in front of Naruto, arms placed firmly on either sighed of Naruto's shoulders.

"I can tell, you're lying to me. So damnit, Stop it." Sasuke snapped, glaring. Naruto licked his lips, and gazed up at Sasuke with empty eyes.

"You don't get it.." Naruto almost whispered. Sasuke furrowed his brows. "You just don't seem to get it"

"What are you-"

"Everyday!" Naruto shouted. "I can't believe you can't see me staring at you!" His voice getting higher.

"It's so hard to stay focused when all I can do is just stare at you! I find it so hard to believe that you're a genius, yet you haven't seen how flushed and distraught I get around you!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. It surprised him, the level the blondes voice was reaching. What surprised him more was what he was saying.

"Every time I see you, goddamnit it's like I'm being attacked. My heart starts racing, and my breath quickens and my face gets all hot. It's like I'm on fire, and I'm just going to explode or something! I-I just can't handle it sometimes!" Sasuke pulled back from Naruto, watching the emotion on Naruto's face turn from anger, to annoyance, to something he couldn't determine. His face scrunched up, and his whole body shook. He dropped his head to the side, his blonde locks falling over his eyes.

"And all week I've been trying...Trying so hard to tell you..." He took a breath. His head shot up, surprising Sasuke. In his blue eyes, were tears threatening to spill. "To tell you...To tell you that..." He clenched his fists in his hair, trying to form the words.

"...Naruto..." Sasuke tried. Naruto dropped his arms.

"That I think I'm in love with you!" Naruto screamed, his shoulder's trembling, tears spilling over his scarred cheeks. Pure shock was displayed over Sasuke's face, Naruto's words something he did not expect. Naruto bit his lip, and turned to open the door to his apartment. Sasuke grabbed his wrist.

_Sometimes, You gather the nerve to confront what you been running from. Fearing for the worst, you hold your breath and take a plunge._

_And sometimes the reaction you get is very unexpected._

Naruto's eyes widened, when Sasuke grasped his shoulders, and pressed his lips against Naruto's. The kiss itself was chaste, and short, but to Naruto it felt like a lifetime. Sasuke pulled away, brushing his fingertips against Naruto's cheek.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered. Sasuke smirked brushing his lips against Naruto's cheek, whispering in his ear.

"I think maybe, I might be in love with you, Naruto" Naruto felt a grin forcing it's way to his features. He shot forward wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck, tears of joy streaming down his cheeks. Sasuke hugged him tightly, before Naruto pulled away. Sasuke reached his hand forward, brushing the tears away. "Let's get some ramen..." Sasuke told him. Naruto's grin widened. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and tugged him along, down the steps to his apartment.

"You're paying!" Naruto chirped loudly.

"Of course.."

_Sometimes, people continue on slowly as if nothing's happened, Except for two ninja, an Uchiha, and an Uzumaki._

_There are some things in life I guess, that just don't make too much sense._

_But sometimes, Life doesn't need to make sense._

* * *

Okay, So there it is. Personally I don't know if it made to much sense. XD but I did it. and I hope you liked it.

Review and I'll reply! Flame(without reason) and I will hurt you.

Constructive Critiscism is welcome!

Muah! Kari


End file.
